


stop it

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, jaebeom stop it, jinyoung teasing jaebeom in a cute way, soft jjp, sorry im a sucker for cute and soft jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: jinyoung addressing his famous "jaebeom-ah, stop it"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 149





	stop it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's my radio show fic. It's short, but I hope you'll like it!

“We’re going to grab lunch. Do you guys want to join or...?” Jackson glances at Jinyoung and Jaebeom who were apparently ‘busy’ talking in the hallway discussing a matter which looks pretty serious in their case.

“You guys can go first. I’ll just talk to Hyung,” Jinyoung grabs Jaebeom’s right hand and walks towards an empty room just beside the setting of the radio show.

During the show, the elder mentions how he feels hurt when a “certain member” scolds him by saying “stop” every time he gives too many puns or comments. They both know it’s just a joke, but deep inside Jinyoung, maybe he did say it too much.

His boyfriend is funny. He can’t deny that. Every time they are together, Jaebeom keeps on telling him jokes and stories where he can’t help but laugh and show his eye whiskers which the elder really loves.

(It's basically Jaebeom's favorite smile of his boyfriend so sue him.)  
______________

Jaebeom couldn’t look at Jinyoung. His face is deep red because he knows what they will be talking about. He just said it as a joke and didn’t think the younger would take it earnestly.

This would probably take them minutes and his lunch needs to wait.

“Jaebeom-ah look at me,” Jaebeom just glares at Jinyoung. He wasn’t expecting that. He wants his boyfriend to hug him and cuddle him up with warm hugs and whisper sweet apologies. Not a ‘Jaebeom-ah’

“It’s Jaebeom hyung.”

“Oh, so now we’re talking.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile on how his boyfriend looks so endearing and tiny with his hair tucked behind his right ear. “Okay, Jaebeom hyung. What you said in the show… is it true?” He cups Jaebeom’s left cheek and the elder immediately settles on his palm for warmth. The action reminds him of a cat. 

“I was kidding. I’m okay, Nyoung.”

“Are you sure hyung? Are you getting annoyed with me because of it?”

Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung and smiles. “I swear, no. It was a joke, Nyoungie.” He hold Jinyoung’s hand that is cupping his left cheek and presses a soft kiss. Jaebeom opens his arms and gestures to the younger to hug him.

“I’m sorry hyung. I didn’t know you would be sad because of it,” Jinyoung utters while placing his head in the crook of Jaebeom’s neck. His boyfriend’s warm hug is all he needs today. (And to eat lunch.)

“Don’t worry about it. You can tease me anytime you want,” the younger knows the double meaning he was trying to imply so he jokingly smacks his boyfriend’s neck murmuring a soft, “Shut up.”

Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom sincerely. He really loves his best friend. His “tombstone mate” as they joke about it. “Hyung, I’m really sorry, okay? You know you can always talk to me and tell me if I’m being too much pain in the ass.”

“Jinyoung, you’re a pain in the ass,” the younger immediately glares at him. “But you’re my pain in the ass.”

He removes his arms that were wrapped in his hyung’s waist, “That doesn’t even make any sense.”

Jaebeom laughs. He leans and kisses Jinyoung in his forehead, “Whatever.” The older just grins and starts kissing his baby in his nose, eyes, cheeks, “Ah! Jaebeom-ah! Stop it!”

“No!”

Jinyoung just giggles and squishes Jaebeom’s cheeks together. He kisses him with a very loud smack that earns him a crescent-eyed smile. His favorite smile.

****  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic but thank you for reading!  
> Drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella)  
> My DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> 


End file.
